Various types of ceiling systems have been used in commercial and residential building construction to provide the desired acoustical performance. Noise blocking between rooms is required for a variety of purposes, including speech privacy as well as not bothering the occupants of adjacent rooms. Sound dampening within a single room is also required for a variety of purposes, including decreasing volume levels within a single space.
Previous attempts have been made to improve noise blocking between adjacent rooms. However, such previous attempts have either been directed to single layered structures or laminate-structures having layers that are bonded together across substantially the entire interface of layers. Such previous attempts fail to address how the interface between layers impacts both noise blocking and sound dampening characteristics of the acoustic ceiling panels. Thus, there is a need for a new laminate acoustic ceiling panel having an interface that can enhances the desired acoustical properties.